


Need

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Creepy, Cunnilingus, Domestic Moments, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I'm still bad at tags, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Sans Has Issues, Smut, Soulmates, Stalker, Stalking, Tall Sans, Yandere, Yandere Sans, creepy sans, reader had anxiety, we all know how much i love pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: He's been watching you through that window ever since you first moved in.It started out accidental, but it became an obsession.......You ended up in his classes.





	1. window.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. I love Yanderes in high school settings, and I love Sans. I like to combine them.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be, but I suddenly got this idea, and now it's here. Nothing better to do, so I guess this is a thing now.
> 
> I'm going to start dong the split p.o.v's thing again around chapter 3, since so many people liked that in Crave.
> 
> Please be aware of tags, and check them with each update just in case!

There was something very off about that window.

 

Not even just off, it was  _ creepy, _ really. When the light was on, it was fine, hell, it was even pretty with the view of the lake outside. You counted yourself lucky to have your bedroom window be so close to the water, when you knew nobody else in your house was even  _ close _ to it. Everybody else was on the other side of the house, and you were all alone where you were. You didn’t mind really, it was even kinda nice since you could play your music without disturbing anybody now.

 

The only problem was that fucking window.

 

It was a lot bigger than a normal window, too, so that only added to it and made it that much worse. 

 

Because when the lights were off, it looked like something was staring at you. 

 

It didn’t even look human… the figure had a human head, yes, but it looked bald, and the shoulders were so  _ big. _ Not to the point it was comical, but it seemed a bit larger than you had seen any humans get, ever. And the presence it gave off was  _ terrifying, _ too. Its aura alone gave you such terrible vibes that you were too afraid to even move, feeling like a frozen ice block on your bed as it watched you.

 

It didn’t have pupils.

 

It looked like there were Christmas lights instead of eyes.

 

You knew that monsters existed, sure, everyone did. Ever since they had come up from the surface, you had been accepting of that, but you had never seen  _ any _ monster have those type of eyes.

 

You weren’t even sure if that thing was a monster.

 

Maybe it was a ghost.

 

It seemed likely to you, since it wasn’t  _ always _ there. It only appeared sometimes, making your nights even more restless when it wasn’t there because you would keep looking back to check if it came back.

 

It never did, but you still had to look.

 

You tried to tell your parents, but they  _ insisted _ that it was just your mind playing tricks on you, and that it was just the shadow of a tree. No matter how hard you tried to convince them you were serious, they just didn’t care. They didn’t believe you.

 

You wanted to cover up the window with a blanket, but your mom instantly shot you down and told you it would look  _ ‘trashy’, _ so you knew you just had to live with it. You barely slept, but you were able to nap in the living room when nobody else was home, at least. You refused to sleep in your bedroom anymore, and your parents just told you that you were being ridiculous. You knew you seem childish from their perspective so you couldn’t be too mad… you were really afraid of a _ ‘shadow monster’, _ after all.

 

The house aside from that was completely  _ gorgeous. _ It was big, and roomy, and you counted yourself lucky to be living in it. Your father had always had a good job, so it was nice that he could give you these things. You were starting school soon, and he had told you that you could bring your friends over when you made them, but you weren’t really interested it that.

 

You just wanted to graduate, and then be done with it.

 

But you knew it was going to be hard with how much sleep you were getting.

 

You just hoped it would go away before you started going to school.


	2. *caramel.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans never meant to find you in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> Masturbation at the end. First time writing about Sans wanking, so here.

_ Perfect. _

 

That was the only word he could think of when he looked at you.

 

_ Perfect. _

 

He never even  _ meant _ to see you. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

…

 

Sans was just going for a walk, half drunk and not completely right in his head. He had gone to Grillby’s for his grand re-opening for his new place on the surface, and he tried not to drink too much, but one thing led to another and now he could barely even walk in a straight line. It had taken Grillby a while to even get a permit, so hell, it was worth celebrating anyways. The law had been so strange and they made it so hard for him… Sans was so happy that he finally got his business up and running.

 

Hell, human laws made everything difficult for monsters.

 

He was in the part of town that most old people lived, all humans, since no monsters wanted any fancy houses. That, and the fact that most old folks were pretty ignorant when it came to his kind, so no monsters even  _ wanted _ to live there.

 

He was just planning to cut through the neighborhood, and then go straight back home, but he got caught up when he saw a swing set in a backyard.

 

Looking back on it now, he knew it was probably illegal to go and use somebody else's things without permission, but he wasn’t in the right mindset at all, so he didn’t know any better at the time. 

 

He sat down on one of the swings, and lazily swayed back and forth while staring up at the sky, finding beauty in the stars as he always did. He could name every constellation, usually… but that night, everything just seemed to be a big blob of lights. But it was still pretty enough to entertain his drunk mind apparently, because he stared for a solid twenty minutes, giving each and every star a unique and different name he could think of in his head.

 

His favorite one, he named Indie.

 

He eventually stood up, almost falling over, and caught himself on the side of the swingset, luckily, instead of the swing itself. He re-established his balance and took a couple of experimental steps, and realized he was sobering up. That was a good thing, since now he realized how out of bounds he was.

 

He was about to turn around and leave, realizing it was time to head home, but…

 

He heard something.

 

Something beautiful.

 

...He realized how perverted it really was afterwards, but… he heard moaning. It was any ordinary moaning that people heard on the internet in porn, no, it was… it was soft, and adorable. Most people wouldn’t have heard it because it was so quiet, so Sans counted himself extremely lucky that he had such heightened senses, especially in that exact moment.

 

It was breathy, and desperate. Whoever was making the noise was definitely close to an orgasm.

 

…

 

...It wasn’t enough for him to hear it, but he needed to  _ see _ it.

 

It was wrong and disgusting, and he even knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. The window he heard it out of was so close to a big tree, one of the branches hanging just outside of it,  _ so _ close to it… it had to have been fate, right? He had to take a closer look… it was a sign telling him to.

 

Right?

 

...Right.

 

Sans never liked to use his magic while he was under the influence, so at first he thought it was a genius idea to try and climb the tree. 

 

...It didn't work very well. He got up barely two feet off of the ground, and then fell, feeling suddenly dizzy and losing all of his balance. He fell right on his non-existent ass, and he could’ve sworn he had broken his pelvis bone. He hissed and tried once more, but the same exact thing happened again, only that time he fell on his side. He laughed a bit because he hit his elbow, but he also whined in pain before standing up.

 

He realized it wasn’t going to work, and decided to just give teleporting a shot. If worse came to worst, then he would just end up falling on his ass again, anyways. Either that or he would teleport into the persons house.

 

…

 

Fuck it. It was worth the risk.

 

He channeled his magic, and took a shortcut.

 

…

 

He ended up teleporting a few feet above the branch, and started falling.

 

He almost screamed as he fell, but luckily he caught the branch and didn’t fall on his face twenty feet below. He clung to it for a few seconds, trying to even out his breathing and calm himself down, until he finally looked up, and saw that the light was off in the room, but… he could still see inside. He wouldn’t exactly classify it as  _ ‘night vision’, _ but he did have something close to it. He could see inside perfectly… he just had to get a bit closer so he could see the source of the noise a bit better.

 

He saw a queen sized bed, and he could see the blankets and sheets shifting around, and the small whining noises were louder and more uneven… they were so close to cumming that Sans could practically taste it in the air. The smell alone was intoxicating, and it was making his pants feel a lot tighter. It was sweet like honey, and also left a savory after taste… he wished he could have been the one making them squeal like that. He wished he was able to touch himself too, but he wasn’t ballsy enough to jerk off in a tree, especially while he was drunk. He knew he would probably fall and die. He was silently cheering them on, waiting for that beautiful creature to orgasm…

 

...But then they stopped.

 

He felt instant disappointment, but then he realized why.

 

They had sat up, and were looking directly at him. He had been caught, and he was frozen, unsure of what to do, but… they didn’t scream or make any move to get up. They seemed to be just as frozen as he was, if not even more.

 

...But they were beautiful.  _ She _ was beautiful. Her hair was perfect, and her eyes… holy fuck. If he wasn’t already sobering up before, than her physical appearance was enough to do it. He felt like he was waking up just by looking at her. Her breasts were exposed, and they were beautiful… not too big, not too small. Just perfect. The only thing he wanted to change in that moment was the fearful expression on her face, wishing he could take away her fear. His soul was pounding as you stared at him… he wasn’t sure why you weren’t moving for the longest time, until he realized why.

 

It was dark out, so he must’ve just looked like an evil outline of some sort.

 

You finally stood up from your bed, your entire body coming into view from your stomach all the way to your ass.

 

Both beautiful and perfect in his opinion.

 

...You went to turn on the lights and he knew it was time to leave.

 

He quickly teleported out of there and into his room, needing nothing more than to relieve himself after what he had seen, the smell and sights still stuck in his brain making his pelvis ache with need. He couldn’t help himself any longer, and he quickly locked the door, making sure Papyrus wouldn’t come in, removed his pants, and then laid down on his bed.

 

He didn’t bother removing his underwear, instead just lazily pulling his cock through the hole so he could get some fast relief, but so he could also put it back if need be, for instance if Papyrus came knocking for some reason.It was at that moment that he really wished he had known that girls name, so maybe he could find her on facebook or something, and look at her pictures while he…

 

…

 

That was wrong, and even he knew that.

 

But she just… she was so beautiful, and she smelled so  _ good. _

 

...Maybe he could find her if he searched for people in this area?

 

...No. No, he needed to control himself. Get those thoughts out of his head and try to focus on something else. He could always just watch porn and try to get her out of his head… it might not work, but wasn’t it worth a shot?

 

...He decided against it, and instead just started to stroke himself lazily while he still had the smell in his mind. It was like honey, but… salty. Almost like a deep salted caramel.

 

It smelled delicious, and he wanted it. Wanted to smell more of it, and wanted to  _ taste _ it.

 

He let his free hand slide up his shirt and grab onto his rib cage, making sure to feel the most sensitive one while he picked up the pace on his dick. He could feel one of his legs start to twitch as he thought of her face again… her skin looked so soft. Perfect, and silky. That hair, too… he wanted to run his phalanges through it while he whispered in her ear, and told her how perfect she was.

 

Then he wanted to kiss his way down her body, and he wanted to spread her legs, and shove his tongue-...

 

...His train of thought was cut off as he came with a loud groan, taking his hand off of his ribcage and quickly gripping onto the sheets, being careful not to rip them. He tried to make sure he was quiet, his groan turning to a soft whimper out of fear that Papyrus might hear him.

 

He finally took his hand off of his shaft and took a few seconds to breathe with his sockets closed, trying desperately to calm down.

 

He lazily lifted his hand and looked at the blue goop that was now left on it.

 

...The smell was gone, and he wanted to go back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


	3. lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here.
> 
> She shouldn't be.
> 
> He can't focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see most of you caught the Easter Egg in the last chapter!
> 
> Here we go again with the two p.o.v's. Hope it isn't complete shit.
> 
> Most likely going to be weekly updates from now on. Probably on Mondays, starting this up coming one!

You were exhausted.

 

You hadn’t been sleeping well for the past two weeks, and now you were forced to deal with it while you started school. Running on naps and caffeine was terrible for you, and you were learning that the hard way, but you didn’t have much a choice. You had to suck it up, and you had to go for your first day… which was technically supposed to be your second day, but you ended up skipping on the first.

 

Your parents had gone out of town, and that seemed like a perfect opportunity to nap on the couch all day. They were mad when they found out, yeah, but you didn’t really care. It was worth it, since you didn’t feel like death for that night. But then morning came, and here you were again. Feeling like death.

 

You had to go straight to the principal when your father dropped you off, to get your class list, since you were starting here pretty late in the year. You hated it, since everybody stared at you, as if you were an awful student who was in trouble already. You wanted to slap each and every one of them.

 

Mind your business.

 

It went by quickly as it usually did when you started at a new school. He gave you the class list, and sent you on your way after shaking your hand and giving you his name, which you forgot almost instantly. It didn’t interest you, since you didn’t plan on seeing him much. Once you had learned your locker number, you went straight there and entered the combination they had given you, before stuffing all of your things inside, except for your Science book, since that was apparently your first class. You had always been pretty okay at Science, so you had an honors course, despite how much you expressed your disliking for honors classes. Your parents decided everything for you… from your future, to what you packed for lunch.

 

You weren’t exactly your own person.

 

But you didn’t mind too much. You got free food from them, and they even bought you a car. You didn’t like driving it much, but hey, just goes to show that as long as you did what they asked, you got nice things out of it.

 

And it wasn’t like what they were doing was killing you… it was just kind of annoying at times.

 

The only problem you really had was that they moved around so much. You were sick of all the different schools… but they swore that this was the last time. You were supposed to be here until you were at least graduated and over eighteen… but you still hated it. You were afraid to make friends because you always left them.

 

And that was why you were always alone in the hallways.

 

You didn’t necessarily hate it, but you didn’t like it very much, either. The only time it was ever really an issue was when you felt eyes on you. You didn’t like being watched, and you didn’t like not knowing who it was that was watching you.

 

It made you think of that window.

 

And that window made you think of home.

 

Home wasn’t always such a nice place, with how much your parents had been arguing lately.

 

...But that wasn’t any of your business anyways. If you tried to get involved you would be told to go away, so you learned long ago not to interfere.

 

You had other things to worry about anyways, like the fact that you could feel somebody watching you, once again. You couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, and you couldn’t look around the way you wanted to in risk of looking completely insane. You glanced behind you every now and tried to see if there was anything, but… no. Nobody was looking at you unless their eyes were just passing by.

 

It made you uneasy, but you just shut your locker and decided to try and find your class.

 

Room 122.

 

Shouldn’t be too hard. You were already near the one-hundreds as it was.

 

You followed the numbers on the doors, getting closer to the class you were looking for, when you realized you could _still_ feel those eyes on you.

 

You felt anxious, and like you were going to start sweating. Your hands felt clammy, and you could feel your stomach tying itself in knots. You wanted to sit down on the floor and curl up in a ball until the day ended so you could go home and hide in your bedroom with all of the lights on…

 

…

 

Right.

 

It was just a panic attack.

 

You had dealt with plenty of those before, and you knew how to deal with them. You just needed to relax and breathe. Nobody was going to hurt you even if they _were_ staring at you. You were the new kid, after all… you pretty much had a target on your back because of that. Everybody always loved to gawk at the new kid.

 

You were okay.

 

...If worse came to worst anyways, you had medication for panic attacks you could always take. You could hide away in the bathroom for a bit and breathe while you took one if need be… you were okay.

 

_Just breathe._

 

...You found the classroom.

 

You waited outside for a few moments, your back against the wall next to the door, clutching the Science book to your chest while you waited for the bell to ring and for the door to be unlocked. You took in your surroundings again, letting your eyes wander and look over everything in front of you. Kids at their lockers, some sitting on the floor. All talking to each other, all being friendly. All doing things you couldn’t.

 

You weren’t jealous… you just kind of wished you had the same things they did.

 

Friendships were important for people as they grew up, and you were never blessed with that luxury. You used to complain about it pretty often, so your parents eventually bended and got you a cat… you loved her and all, it... it just wasn’t the same as a human friendship.

 

But you never complained.

 

...You could feel yourself calming down a bit, and you realized it was because you couldn’t feel the eyes anymore.

 

Whoever they belonged to, must’ve left.

 

You were grateful, and also extremely curious. You still didn’t know who it was, and your curiosity was killing you.

 

...Oh well. You couldn’t do anything about it.

 

…

 

...The bell rung, and you were the first one inside of the classroom.

 

The teacher gave you an encouraging smile as you entered, seeming to be polite, but you knew it was most likely a facade. Many of the teachers you encountered were like that and only kept their mask on for the first few days you were there, before they showed their true colors. They hated their jobs, and they hated their students. They were just really good at hiding it around their higher-ups.

 

You sat in the back since it seemed like there were no assigned seats, and tried your best to blend in as you set your books down and waited for people to pile in. You pulled a pencil out of your jacket pocket and set it down next to the book as well, remembering you had it only after you felt a moment of panic. You would’ve hated being _‘that kid’_ who asked the teacher for a pencil on their first day.

 

You stared down at your books and waited, not wanting to risk making eye contact with anybody else. You knew if you made it with the wrong person, then that was it, and you would be dead for the rest of the school year. You learned from your past mistakes, and you tried your best to apply everything you learned and mentally jotted down.

 

But once the door closed, you finally looked up.

 

There were a lot of people in the room, and the sudden amount of heads kind of caught you off guard and made you feel anxious again. You felt your entire body shudder, but you forced yourself to calm down. They weren’t gonna hurt you… they couldn’t. Not yet, anyways. Not there.

 

You were okay for the time being.

 

“...Alright class,” The teacher started, who’s name you hadn’t learned yet, his moustache bouncing with each word he spoke, “to start, it seems we have a new student. Why don’t you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?”

 

...Fuck.

 

Fuckfuckfuck.

 

That was the one thing you were hoping wouldn’t happen that day. It was your biggest fear, and now everybody in the class had turned around and was staring at you. So many eyes feasting on you, like a tiger about to catch its prey.

 

It all seemed so much more aggressive than it actually was.

 

You kept your eyes on the teacher and forced yourself to breathe.

 

You were okay.

 

There was no immediate danger.

 

You were just scared.

 

…

 

...You forced yourself to stand up, and slowly made your way to the front of the class, standing beside the teacher. So many eyes stared up at your shaking form… green, blue, brown. All of them seemed so menacing and evil in that moment.

 

You felt sick.

 

“Go ahead. The floor is yours,” The teacher told you, encouragingly. You knew he was just trying to help and make you feel more uncomfortable… but it didn’t work. It just made it seem worse, like he was rushing you. You hated these things, and you always had to do it, with each new school you went to.

 

It never got easier.

 

You swallowed and forced yourself to relax.

 

“...I-I’m y/n. I just moved here. Uh… m-my family moves around a lot, and… yeah…” You stuttered out, feeling like a complete idiot. You were expecting the entire class to burst out laughing, but… it was silent, which was just as bad. It made you anxious and irritable, as you expected something to happen.

 

Your eyes wandered as you waited…

 

And they landed on a pair of lights.

 

The same exact lights you always saw at your window.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Going back to high school wasn’t exactly something that Sans had planned on doing when he got to the surface.

 

He would have prefered not to, really, considering the fact he already had a PHD. But apparently, humans weren’t going to accept it because it didn’t come from them. He had to attend high school and then college all over again, just so he could be valid in the things he already knew, and so he could get a job in that field. It was a huge inconvenience, and for the time being Papyrus had to be the one supporting them by working at a monster friendly grocery store.

 

He knew Papyrus loved it, because he loved being social, but… he still felt bad.

 

He wished he could contribute more than he already was, with his after school job at a clothing store. He was the cashier, and helped put things on display every now and then. It was an easy job, and it gave him easy money, so he couldn’t really complain… he just wished he could do more.

 

He had gold underground, a decent amount, and the fucked up part of it was that the humans took all of their possessions they had on them as soon as they resurfaced… and they hadn’t gotten any of it back yet. They claimed they were going to return it soon, but he highly doubted it. He was pretty sure they were going to keep it and hope that the monsters all forgot about it. They _‘compensated’_ it by letting monsters work, but it didn’t change the fact that it was fucked up, what they did.

 

He felt robbed.

 

But school really wasn’t too bad in the end. He was expecting everybody to harass him for being a monster, since kids always loved to pick on anybody who was different than them, but no. Everybody left him alone for the most part. Hell, some of them even liked him, and hung around him occasionally. They got a kick out of his stupid jokes and puns, and at the end of the day it helped make school bearable. He hated it more Underground, than he did on the surface.

 

It was just getting a lot harder to concentrate on school… he wasn’t here to make friends or because he was forced like the other students, no, he was there for a reason. He was there to graduate, go to college, and get his PHD back… but he couldn’t focus on that.

 

Because of that girl.

 

She was _still_ stuck in his fucking skull, two weeks later.

 

He kept going back.

 

The smell, the noises, her face… everything.

 

It wouldn’t go away.

 

...Fuck, he could’ve sworn he could still smell her. It was almost as if she was in the same room as him, close by.

 

…

 

...Wait.

 

...He _really_ could smell her.

 

He turned the corner from his locker and tried to follow the smell. He wasn’t crazy… he could smell her. And if it wasn’t her, then it was something just as delicious as her. He didn’t care if it seemed creepy anymore, he just… he had to find her. Had to say hi, and had to get to know her.

 

…

 

...She was there. She was at a locker, getting out a Science book.

 

That meant she was in his class, right? He had Science first period, and she looked to be about his age, so she would be in his grade… right?

 

...He wanted to go up and say hi to her, so badly, but… he couldn’t move. He was frozen in place, unable to move out of the fear that she might not like him. Might be disgusted by him, and she could be racist for all he knew.

 

...So he just watched.

 

He watched as she started to walk along the hallway, clearly reading the numbers of the doors as she went along. She was walking towards Mr. Parker’s class, so… maybe they _would_ have a class together. He was simultaneously hoping she was, and wasn’t at the same time, knowing that if she was then things would probably get worse for him. He would probably have to kiss his diploma goodbye… she was the ultimate distraction, and he had no idea _why._

 

She made his chest hurt.

 

...She looked nervous, and it made _him_ nervous because he didn’t want her to feel anything negative. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to be the cause of it…?

 

...He had never felt these emotions before. He had never stared at anybody so hard before, and from behind a corner of all places. He looked like a complete psycho… he was being a fucking stalker, and he needed to _stop._

 

...But he couldn’t.

 

She was too beautiful.

 

...Was she having a panic attack?

 

She was showing all the signs… light sweating, slightly jittery, eyes darting all over the place… He wanted to go over and comfort her, but he knew that wasn’t his place. Not now, especially… maybe sometime in the future he could help her by rubbing her head and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay…

 

…

 

...Fuck.

 

He didn’t even know her _name_ for fucks sake, and he was daydreaming about all of this romantic sappy bullshit.

 

She would never want him anyways.

 

...He could just… admire from a distance. That was okay, right?

 

Nothing wrong with that.

 

...She stopped outside of Mr. Parker’s class, and he realized he was right. She was in his class.

 

...Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

 

She leaned against the wall and waited, holding her books to her chest tightly as she looked around, her eyes almost sad as she watched everybody around her. He could tell why. She was lonely, and felt out of place. He could understand that… he felt that way when he started here, too. He wanted to go up and offer to be her friend so she _wouldn’t_ feel like that, but… he was too afraid. It would be like a baby elk being approached by a tiger… you would probably run away.

 

...He forced himself to look away from you, and instead went to his own locker. He was a student too, after all… he had responsibilities, and he couldn’t just abandon them all so he could stare at her for the entire day.

 

He got his book, and waited a few moments, until the bell rung.

 

As soon as it did, however, he felt himself grow anxious. What if she sat near him? What if she sat near somebody else?

 

...What if she fell in love with somebody else?

 

What if she already did?

 

…

 

He didn’t even have a right to wonder about these things.

 

He forced himself to stop… and headed to class.

 

When he entered the classroom, the first thing he saw was her, no matter how hard he tried to look at the board, or at the teacher… he just couldn’t. All he would see was her, and that she sat in the back, alone.

 

...The seat he usually sat in, coincidentally.

 

He didn’t do anything about it, though, deciding to just let her have it, and sat in the middle row. Not too close to the teacher, and not too close to her… he needed to focus, and he knew that, so that was what he was going to try to do.

 

He waited patiently for Mr. Parker to start teaching, fighting the urge to turn around and look at her. Just knowing she was behind him was torturous… he wanted to look so bad, and the smell of her in the air seemed to overpower everybody else's… he wanted it.

 

He _needed_ it.

 

He needed to see her.

 

He needed to taste her.

 

He needed her.

 

He was about to turn around, unable to control himself any longer, but… Mr. parker started to speak, and saved him from himself. Sans took a deep breath and gave him his full attention, reminding himself silently why he was here in the first place.

 

“...Alright class, to start, it seems we have a new student. Why don’t you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?” Mr. Parker said, giving everybody an excuse to look at her… an excuse Sans refused to use. He forced himself to keep his eyes forward… maybe she wouldn’t come up, and maybe the class would just resume. Better yet, maybe Sans would die in the next twenty seconds, and none of this would even matter.

 

...But he knew he was fucked when he heard the sound of a chair rubbing against the floor, making that awful creaking noise. She had stood up… and the footsteps were coming closer.

 

She passed by him as she walked to the front of the class, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her ass as she did.

 

...He forced himself to look up, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he did.

 

She was still perfect… still flawless, as she stood next to the teacher.

 

“Go ahead. The floor is yours,” Mr. Parker told her, trying to sound encouraging, but you had to be an idiot if you couldn’t see just how uncomfortable she clearly was. She didn’t want to introduce herself, and Sans felt himself becoming angry that he was forcing her to.

 

She didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want.

 

_asshole._

 

...She swallowed, clearly trying to calm herself down. He felt terrible, and he wanted to rescue her from this. He wanted to grab her and shield her away from everything that was scaring her. Why wasn’t anybody doing anything!?

 

“...I-I’m y/n. I just moved her. Uh… m-my family moves around a lot, and… yeah…” She stuttered, her voice cutting through him like a knife. Her voice was still perfect and pristine… like a bell on a silent night.

 

...y/n.

 

y/n.

 

y/n.

 

_y/n._

 

...You caught eyes with him, and he could see the sudden shock on your face.

 

He knew exactly what you were thinking about.

 

...You saw him at your window, so of course you would remember his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is in three days. I don't wanna grow up.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


	4. paper bag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation is starting.
> 
> Woot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW.
> 
> WOOT.
> 
> Also, Sans's part is really short here, and I'm aware of that xD it'll get longer as time goes on, promise. It's slow and kinda boring right now, just bear with me.

...Those lights.

 

...They were so distinct and familiar. You would know them anywhere at this point. They were bright, and pretty, but at the same time  _ so _ fucking terrifying. They didn’t hold any menace, they were just naturally intimidating.

 

You wanted it to go away.

 

_ Please make it go away. _

 

“...Alright, y/n. Thank you. You can take your seat,” The teacher told you, as he moved back to where you stood, gently ushering you to go sit back down. You lingered for a moment, though, unable to tear your eyes away from his… sockets.

 

…

 

...The man who had the lights in his eyes was a skeleton.

 

He wasn’t even intimidating because of his appearance, because to be honest, you couldn’t give two fucks if he was a monster or not.

 

You just knew those were the lights you saw at night.

 

...You forced yourself to move after a moment, pulling yourself out of what felt like a block of ice, and made your way back to your seat. On the way, you had to walk past him, and his eyes never left yours. They never went away, and they gave you the same exact eerie feeling you dreaded, every night.

 

You felt sick.

 

You felt panicky.

 

...You needed to get out of there.

 

“...Actually, uh… c-can I use the bathroom?” You asked the teacher, just before you were about to sit down, praying he wasn’t the type to tell you that you should have gone before class. You needed to go and calm down, and take one of your meds.

 

You could barely breathe.

 

“...Sure. Don’t take too long,” The teacher told you, taking pity on you most likely because of how obvious your anxiety was. You were just as grateful as you were annoyed by that, but you decided that wasn’t the time to think on it.

 

You quickly exited the room, and ran to your locker and quickly got your bag out, after messing up the combination a few times, and then ran for the nearest bathroom. You counted yourself pretty lucky, because you had passed one on the way to your classroom, and you remembered exactly where it was.

 

You rushed inside, feeling so much relief when you found out nobody else was in there, and quickly got your medication out of the little zipper in the front. You grabbed your almost empty water bottle on the side before taking one pill and swallowing it, chasing it down with a drink of water.

 

...You were okay. Everything was fine.

 

Think rationally… maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he just happened to have those type of eyes, and the ones you saw at night really were just street lights that caught your attention in a bad way. It could be possible… it probably was.

 

That had to be it.

 

Why would anybody ever want to stalk you in the first place? Especially somebody like that. He wasn’t ugly… hell, he could be classified as handsome in your opinion. There was no way he was waiting up at night and staring at you through your window.

 

That’s just stupid.

 

...You took a deep breath, and forced yourself to relax. You were being hysterical and overreacting for no reason. Nobody had any type of reason to hurt you, anyways… you just moved here. Nobody was going to glance at you and instantly think  _ ‘oh, what a good target.’ _ , it was stupid.

 

You were being ridiculous. You were anxious, that was all.

 

...You didn’t want to go back to class. You really just wanted to go home, but you didn’t drive here yourself, so you were kind of stuck. You couldn’t ask your dad, since he was working, and your mom was probably at work, too, and she would probably get mad at you for asking to leave, especially since you skipped the day before.

 

...You were trapped.

 

But it was fine. It would be fine… it was only six hours. You could survive that, you had done it many times before. You just needed to wait for your medication to kick in so you could function properly.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


...You didn’t realize how long you had been in there until you heard the bell go off again.

 

You had been in the bathroom for over an hour, and you hadn’t even realized it. You knew the teacher was going to be upset, and that you were probably going to get in trouble later, but you knew there was nothing you could do about it now. You just had to keep going with your classes, and you had to suck it up.

 

...You had English next according to your class list.

 

Another class you were pretty good at, and another class that had to be an honors course. If you had your way, none of them would be… but you had to suck it up, once again. You enjoyed English, anyways… it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

You forced yourself to step away from the mirror, which you hadn’t dared to glance up at even once the entire time, and exited the bathroom, and walked out into the crowded hallways.

 

There were so many people.

 

So many faces and footsteps.

 

You already felt overwhelmed.

 

You quickly made it to your locker and got your English book out, making a mental note that you needed to get your Science book from that classroom later, preferably when he wasn’t in there so there wasn’t any confrontation.

 

You found your next class eventually, having a little bit of difficulty since it was in a different wing, and quickly shuffled inside. You weren’t the first one this time, and it made you anxious as you saw everyone seated. There were few empty seats, and you decided it would be best to take the one in the back, but… the person next to it was the same skeleton from before, his eyes still terrifying you to no end.

 

He was in here too.

 

He was in two of your classes so far.

 

...What was going on?

 

He was staring at you, which only added to your intense fear and suspicions that it  _ was _ him at your window at night…

 

…

 

...You needed to calm down.

 

He wasn’t even the only person watching you. You were still the new kid, and people were still going to gawk at you. It was nothing new, and you just had to get used to it for the time being. He wasn’t doing anything wrong.

 

...But still, you decided to take a seat up front, instead, taking the safe route.

 

Better to be safe than sorry.

 

The English teacher didn’t make you introduce yourself, thankfully. You knew from experience usually only the first teacher ever did that, but still there were a few that would do it in the middle of the day as well. You always hated it.

 

You liked English sometimes, but… you were too distracted.

 

You spent most of the class drawing in your notebook.

 

You just wanted the day to be over.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


English ended pretty quickly, and right after you had a free period in which you spent most of your time doodling. You didn’t have any homework to do, so that was all you really could have done, anyways. Right after you had lunch, which you knew was going to suck. You had packed a lunch, since school food was always disgusting, but you still knew you weren’t going to have a very good time.

 

Lunch time was social time.

 

And you didn’t have any friends to be social  _ with. _

 

But regardless, you got your bagged lunch out of your locker, and made your way to the cafeteria, which took you a little bit to find. You didn’t know your way around the school yet, so you knew you were going to struggle for a while.

 

But once you had found it, you wished you hadn’t.

 

It was loud, and full, and chaotic.

 

Everybody grouped together, and everyone was hanging out with their friends, talking shit and laughing.

 

You didn’t have that.

 

You just had a paper bag full of food and your mind to accompany you.

 

...You clutched the bag to your chest and you looked around, scanning the room and trying to find out where to go. You saw a table full of people who looked mean, and scratched that out. Saw a table full of scary looking people and crossed that out… nerds, outcasts, funny gamers…

 

...You didn’t belong with any of them.

 

...You felt insanely lucky when you spotted a table that was empty.

 

You quickly made your way over and claimed it, sitting on one of the middle seats so most likely nobody would come and sit anywhere near you. The worst thing in your opinion is when people sit by you and you can’t help but listen in on their conversations… it's like your ears have nowhere else to go, so they just tune in.

 

It’s frustrating.

 

You pulled your sandwich out of your brown bag and sighed as you set your food up the way you liked it. Most people your age loved lunch time… but you, not so much. You just found it unnecessarily long and loud. You liked food, sure, but you hated that you didn’t have anybody else to talk to.

 

You looked up as you took a bite of your sandwich, and almost choked on it immediately when you realized that somebody had sat across from you.

 

...And not just somebody.

 

It was that same skeleton.

 

Those same eyes.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


You looked like a deer caught in the headlights as you stared at him from your where you stood.

 

You were stuck and terrified, and you had no idea what to do. He wanted to grab you and take you away from here, away from all of the prying eyes, but he couldn’t because he was the source of your fear. He was the reason you were terrified and frozen, and he couldn’t help you. You didn’t even know him.

 

...He really didn’t have a chance with you anymore, did he?

 

He ruined his shot before he even had one.

 

He was fucked.

 

He made you feel so afraid of him on accident.

 

How was he supposed to fix that, now?

 

“...Alright, y/n. Thank you. You can take your seat,” Mr. Parker told you, as he gently ushered you to sit back down, taking your place where you stood before.

 

You started to move back to your seat, walking slowly, almost like your legs were heavy like cinder blocks and you could barely move them. You were anxious, that much was clear, but that made it seem like you were downright terrified.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of yours as you walked, and you couldn’t take yours away, either, until you got past him.

 

You walked past him, and then stopped right behind him, and it took everything out of him not to turn around.

 

“...Actually, uh… c-can I use the bathroom?” You asked, your voice still angelic and beautiful. It was perfect, and he felt so weird hearing it. He felt unworthy, and like somebody that perfect shouldn’t really exist. It seemed impossible.

 

Even when you sounded terrified, you sounded beautiful.

 

“...Sure,” Mr. Parker agreed, clearly taking pity on you, “Don’t take too long.”

 

He had never seen somebody walk as fast as you had without actually running, and then you practically threw the door open.

 

“...Alright class. Turn to page 145.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

...You never came back to class.

 

He would be concerned, but he knew you were probably just hiding away from him in the bathroom. Hell, he didn’t even have a right to be concerned, he didn’t know you, and he wasn’t your keeper.

 

You weren’t even friends.

 

You probably never would be with how badly he fucked up.

 

...But you left your textbook behind, so…

 

Maybe that would be a good enough excuse to go and talk to you…?

 

On the way out of the class as the bell rang, he grabbed your book and made his way to his locker. He put it inside and decided he was going to find you at lunch and return it, then. He doubted you would end up being in any of his other classes, so it seemed like the best option. He knew approaching you randomly in the hallway by your locker would probably end badly.

 

You would probably run away screaming or something.

 

...He got his English text book and made his way to his next class.

 

He sat in his normal seat in the back, and waited for it to hurry up and start so it could be over, but… you walked in.

 

You walked in, and stared at him again, so of course he stared back. He couldn’t pull his eye lights away from your beautiful eyes.

 

You were everywhere. Something he both loved and hated. Something he had wished for a thousand times in his bed late at night… apparently it was true when people said ‘be careful what you wish for’.

 

You looked like you wanted to walk over to him, but… decided against it and sat in the front.

 

The teacher took pity on you and didn’t make you stand up and introduce yourself, which made him just as happy as it must have made you. He would hate to be in the spotlight too, so he felt awful when you had to be the center of attention in the last class.

 

Sans was never the biggest fan of English. It was always easy to him, so… he just kind of watched you the whole time.

 

You drew a lot.

 

The pictures were pretty from what he could see.

 

You were talented.

 

**_\---_ **

 

When the class ended, the first thing you did was run out.

 

You didn’t stay another second that you didn’t have to, and he kind of respected that. He wanted to run away, too.

 

He had an extra class called Star Study that he had to go to right after English, which was one of his favorites. And both luckily and unluckily, you weren’t in there. He had no idea where you were, but since you weren’t in there, it was a lot easier than usual to concentrate.

 

He was able to focus on astronomy.

 

Finally, a class he knew he would be able to pass, now.

 

**_\---_ **

  
  


Lunch was up next, and he quickly ran to his locker to get your Science book, along with his lunch that Papyrus had so lovingly packed for him.

 

He didn’t waste any time running down to the cafeteria, and almost screamed when a teacher told him to slow down because he was running in the halls. He didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to give this back and he wanted to  _ see _ your beautiful face.

 

He would usually sit with his friends, but…

 

You were alone at a table.

 

No friends.

 

Just an empty table with a paper bag.

 

…

 

...He sat down across from you, and you looked horrified when you looked up from your sandwich.

 

Almost disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


	5. speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First proper interaction. Shit should start picking up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a special announcement.
> 
> Crave is returning, for those of you that read it! It should be returning either next week, or the week after, so keep an eye out for that. <3
> 
> Thank you to everybody for being so supportive with this story so far. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so if you have any, feel free to share it. Just remember there's a fine line between being an asshole, and being helpful.

...He had your book in front of him on the table, letting you know he had picked it up from your desk when class ended. He touched your things, and he followed you here… right? He purposely seeked you out and confronted you at lunch. If it had been any other person that had done this, it would’ve been fine, and you would’ve smiled and thanked them… so why was it so unsettling and creepy when it was him!?

 

You didn’t even know if he had done anything wrong yet! He could be completely innocent, and you could just be being racist by thinking it was him based off of his eyes!

 

...Would that be considered racist?

 

...You weren’t sure.

 

But either way, you needed to give him the benefit of the doubt. You had no right to judge him, when you had never even had a single conversation with him. It was wrong of you.

 

“...you left this in mr. parker’s class,” His voice echoed through your eardrums, seeming to cut through all of the other voices like a knife. It was deep and in charge, like the type of voice you would expect to hear from a businessman in some fancy company. In charge and meant to be heard. There was something attractive about it, and at the same time it was completely terrifying. It made your body react in a strange way, and you hated it just as much as you loved it.

 

...What was happening?

 

You couldn’t respond. You had completely forgotten how to form words, and all you could do as nod and grab the book, sliding it over to your side and leaving it next to your bagged lunch. He didn’t seem to mind, though, because he spoke on anyways.

 

“...y/n, right?” He asked, your name sounding so strange coming from his mouth. Almost wrong… but you didn’t hate it. It was such a weird experience, because your body wanted him to keep speaking, but your head was screaming at you to run away. Your chest felt so strange, and your legs wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

You felt like something bad was going to happen, and you had no idea why. Like you were a child sneaking out to go to a party, and you knew you were doing something bad, but couldn’t stop yourself because it might be worth it.

 

It didn’t make any sense.

 

“...Y-Yeah,” You confirmed after a moment, your voice feeling as if it were a cotton ball stretching. Scratchy and wrong… uncomfortable.

 

Somehow him knowing your name made you even more frightened of him.

 

His eyes seemed to glance over your lunch, as if he were memorizing it, his sight lingering over your sandwich and carrot sticks, before finally landing on the small plastic baggie filled with chips. He didn’t look judgemental… just as if he really were trying to remember what you were eating for lunch. Studying it like he would a text book right before a final test.

 

“...i’m sans,” He told you, his eyes still staring at your food. You were almost tempted to offer him some with how intently he was watching it, but decided against it.

 

...His name was unique, and interesting to you. Beautiful in some ways.

 

“That italian?” You asked, in a joking tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere since it felt so tense. So wrong.

 

“...more italic.”

 

…

 

You almost snorted, but caught yourself. He was referencing the font… cute.

 

“...Nice one,” You muttered softly, trying your best to not sound sarcastic. You lifted your sandwich up and finally took a bite, the familiar taste of turkey and cheese filling your mouth and coating your taste buds beautifully.

 

“i thought so, too,” He told you, sounding genuinely proud of himself. It was just as off-putting as it was cute… and it was kind of cute. He could be adorable in the school loner kid type of way… it was creepy and charming. A weird combination that worked pretty well for some reason.

 

He still terrified you, but… now that you were having a conversation with him, it was a lot less scary to see his face.

 

Like how you could fear a dog, but once you pet them you realize everything is okay. They might be able to have outbursts or scary moments, but they’re harmless if you don’t threaten or scare them.

 

“...Do you have any food?” You asked after you swallowed your first bite, realizing you were eating right in front of him while he ate nothing. It felt rude, and wrong. You felt bad about it.

 

“yeah,” He pulled a bag out from under the table where his other hand had been and placed it on the table before starting to open it, but he hesitated, “...can i eat here? are you okay with that?”

 

...A small part of you wanted to say no, but… you didn’t mind enough to the point where you were appalled, and you knew it would probably look bad on your end if you said no, since he had been so nice to you by returning your book. You felt like you were put on the spot, but you couldn’t really be mad at him for it. Maybe he didn’t have any friends either, so who were you to turn him away?

 

Hell, it might have even been his table. You didn’t know him.

 

“...Yeah. It’s cool.”

 

He smiled for a moment and continued to open his paper bag, pulling out a small container that held what appeared to be pasta inside, smothered in red tomato sauce. On top of it, there was a note with a big heart on it.

 

“...D-Did your mommy pack that for you?” You asked playfully, trying not to laugh, loudly. You found it adorably stupid that he was getting love notes in his lunch box while he was in high school.

 

“...actually, uh… i don’t have a mom.”

 

…

 

...Shit.

 

Now you felt like a complete asshole.

 

“...I-I’m sorry,” You quickly apologized, realizing how awful that must have sounded on his end.  Here you were, making fun of him for something that he was never even able to have, as if you had any right to. You were just jealous, really, because nobody ever packed you a lunch or wrote you cute notes, so you made a joke about it… you didn’t mean for it to end up being offensive.

 

“it’s fine. happened when i was a baby. never met her,” He told you, dismissively, but it didn’t change the fact that it was wrong of you to say that.

 

“...Still. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“don’t worry. really,” He reassured you, another smile appearing on his face.

 

“...Alright. So then who did give you that note?” You asked him, deciding not to push the matter anymore, wondering if maybe his dad had done it, or a significant other. For some reason, the thought of it being the former made your chest feel funny.

 

...Weird.

 

“my brother. he’s a real sweet guy… a bit extra on most things, but he’s the best,” He said, his voice filled with so much affection that you couldn’t help but smile, too. You had never met anybody who had that much love for their sibling before… it was refreshing. Cute.

 

“He sounds adorable.”

 

“he is,” He assured you as he opened up the container, the familiar smell of tomato sauce hitting you almost instantly as he took his first bite.

 

You both ate in silence after that, it feeling comfortable instead of awkward, surprisingly. You both casually listened in on other people’s conversations and laughed quietly whenever something stupid or strange was said, and occasionally made faces at each other. It was nice… almost like you had a friend.

 

Hell, maybe you did, now, despite how much he scared you.

 

After lunch, he ended up leaving right away, which you didn't mind. You just went straight to your locker and got your next class book.

 

History.

 

**_\---_ **

 

The day finally ended after what felt like years of you sitting at a desk and not paying attention. As soon as the final bell rang, you instantly felt as if you were a prisoner who was being released from jail, even if that did sound a bit dramatic. You were just _tired_ still and all you wanted to do was go home and nap on the couch, but you knew that your parents would most likely end up forcing you out of the house. They claimed being inside all day was bad for you, so they always tried their hardest to throw you out during the day, even if you _had_ just spent the past seven to eight hours at school.

 

But you couldn’t really complain that much. They gave you money and told you to go shopping most of the time.

 

You quickly went to your locker and tossed your books in, not caring where they ended up, and grabbed your backpack before making your way outside to wait for your dad. He was usually late because of work at the other schools, so you were pretty shocked when you saw he was already waiting for you outside, but you definitely weren’t going to complain.

 

You quickly rushed over and got into the passenger seat, before looking at him. As usual, his expression was blank and you couldn’t read him. You couldn’t tell if his day had gone really good, or really bad. He didn’t greet you, and instead just started to drive, so you decided to take the first step and greet him, instead.

 

“...Hi,” You said softly, not knowing how else you were supposed to start the conversation. Sometimes when car rides were silent with him, it could be comfortable, but other times it made you feel _un_ comfortable.

 

“...Hello, y/n,” He greeted you back, sounding tired and bored. You were already pretty sure he didn’t like his new job very much, and you hated that. You wished he could be happy with what he did.

 

But you decided to ask, anyways.

 

“How was work?” You asked softly, making sure to keep your voice light so he didn’t snap at you for some reason. You weren’t expecting him to, just always made sure to be cautious around people

 

“I don’t want to talk about work.”

 

...Well that was that. You knew it was time to shut up.

 

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, and the first thing you did when you got home was take a nap on the sofa, feeling grateful that you could sleep away from the prying lights.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You were awoken by the feeling of your mother gently shaking your arm, and you knew instantly she was going to make you go out and do something. She never liked when you took naps, and always woke you up from them for one reason or another.

 

“y/n. Wake up, please,” She told you, her voice firm and somehow soft.

 

“...Why?” You asked, trying not to groan and sound angry.

 

“You need to go out and do something. You’ve been sleeping for over an hour.”

 

...That was it? Just an hour?

 

“...I don’t have anything to do,” You complained softly, wishing she would stop doing this so often. There was no harm in napping, and she made it seem like they were evil. You had been out all day, and now she wanted you to go out _more?_ You didn’t want to.

 

“...It’s a new school, so maybe you should get some new clothes. I’ll give you my card, just… don’t get too much. Alright?” She offered, and you sighed.

 

You didn’t have a choice.

 

“...Alright, mom.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans felt anxious as he sat there and you watched him.

 

He was starting to think he had made a mistake coming to return your book. He should have just left it where it was in the classroom, since he already knew you were suspecting him, but he just really wanted an excuse to talk to you, properly. He couldn’t think of anything else that could possibly be a valid excuse aside from hostiley asking why you kept staring at him, and he really didn’t want to do that.

 

He wanted to start things off on a positive note.

 

But regardless of his fears and regrets, he was there, and he had your book.

 

He had to speak eventually, and it was then or never.

 

“...you left this in mr. parker’s class,” Sans told you after a moment, trying to gain the courage to speak while you stared at him so intently. He felt put on the spot and your eyes seemed to pierce right through his body like a spear. He felt anxious, which was weird since he usually wasn’t too bad with people.

 

You were just… too good for him.

 

You didn’t respond, and instead just nodded, as you slid the book over towards you. You looked just as anxious as he felt, so he couldn’t even imagine how _you_ were feeling on the inside.

 

“...y/n, right?” He asked, feeling your name slide off of his tongue so perfectly. It felt so right when he said it. So perfect and flawless… something that should have been illegal or forbidden, it felt so good.

 

He wouldn’t mind saying it forever.

 

“...Y-Yeah,” You confirmed, your voice sounding somewhat hoarse and fearful. It was obvious you were uncomfortable, and he regretted showing up at lunch even more because of that. He didn’t mean to ruin your meal.

 

...But it was too late now, and he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity he had. He wanted to speak to you, and he knew it was then or never.

 

He needed to deal with it.

 

Needed to deal with the guilt, and needed to man up.

 

....He glanced down at your lunch while he tried to gain more courage, instantly thinking that you must have packed it yourself. There wasn't anything wrong with it, it just seemed like almost no care was put into the way it was wrapped, or the way that the sandwich was put together.

 

He wanted to pack your lunches in the mornings and he wanted to make them perfect.

 

…

 

...He needed to calm the fuck down.

 

You didn’t even knew his fucking name… but…

 

“...i’m sans,” He said, realizing that he hadn’t told you yet. He knew that was rude of him, but at least it came out, eventually.

 

“That italian?” You asked him, your voice light and full of humor. It was adorable, and he instantly knew you were trying to lighten the mood.

 

...But you set him up for a pretty good joke.

 

“...more italic.”

 

…

 

...You almost laughed. He could tell.

 

“...Nice one,” You muttered, your voice filled with sarcasm as you took the first bite out of your sandwich. He momentarily wondered how often you ate them… were they your favorite food? What _was_ your favorite food if not sandwiches?

 

He just… wanted to know everything about you.

 

He needed to know these things.

 

“i thought so, too,” He said softly, feeling proud that he was able to make you laugh, even if it was just a little bit.

 

_He wanted to make you laugh more._

 

“...Do you have any food?” You asked him, catching him a  bit off guard.

 

He did have food… he had just forgotten about it. You were a distraction.

 

“yeah,” He told you, as he pulled the bag in his hand out from under the table and placed it onto it instead, but he paused, realizing he was being a bit rude and was probably making you uncomfortable, “...can i eat here? are you okay with that?”

 

He could see you were conflicted, and he wanted to be offended, but he just couldn’t be. He had ruined your trust in him before he even had any because he was a stalker.

 

…

 

Admitting that to himself was hard enough, so there was no way in hell he was ever going to be able to tell you, and that’s what scared him the most.

 

He was going to have this secret forever.

 

“...Yeah. It’s cool,” You told him after a while, finally giving him an answer, clearly not as sure about it as you wanted to sound, but he wasn’t going to argue.

 

He gave you a smile and opened the bag before pulling out the container of pasta, feeling a surge of joy when he saw the note on top of it. Pap always went so extra, and Sans loved him for that.

 

Made him feel special, even when he was secretly scum.

 

A disgusting stalker. Even Papyrus was oblivious to that. Had no idea about you.

 

He wanted to keep it that way.

 

He felt safe when nobody knew.

 

“...D-Did your mommy pack tat for you?” He heard you ask from your seat, your voice filled with restricted laughter as you held it in.

 

“...actually, uh… i don’t have a mom,” He told you, feeling a bit awkward.

 

Regret instantly flashed across your face, and this time _he_ almost laughed.

 

“...I-I’m sorry,” You apologized instantly, making the entire situation seem all that more humorous. You were afraid of offending him… it was kind of cute, when he thought about it.

 

“it’s fine. happened when i was a baby. never met her,” He told you wanting you to relax and not feel so tense and guilty over something so small and insignificant. It would probably be a big deal to most humans, but not to him. He didn’t mind it.

 

“...Still. I shouldn’t have said that,” You kept pushing on it. Damn, your conscience must have really been getting the better of you.

 

“don’t worry. really,” He assured you even further, smiling gently.

 

“...Alright. So then who did give you that note?” You asked, almost sounding jealous… it was weird and subtle, but he caught the small hint of envy. It made him feel a lot more excited than it probably should have, to be honest. The thought of you being jealous over an imaginary significant other than never existed was just so fucking cute…

 

...He wasn’t even sure why.

 

It just made his chest vibrate in a pleasant way. Made his soul pound.

 

But really, you had no reason to feel that way.

 

“my brother. he’s a real sweet guy… a bit extra on most things, but he’s the best,” He told you, unable to stop himself from gushing about Papyrus. He was just such a sweet brother, and he deserved to be talked about in a positive light.

 

~~before you he was sans’s only reason for living~~

 

“He sounds adorable,” You complimented Pap, making Sans feel all the more happy and content. If you and Papyrus had not gotten along, then he didn’t know _what_ he would do… but then again, you hadn’t met him in person yet, so that fear was still very much alive.

 

...

 

...He would deal with that when it came down to it.

 

“he is,” He assured you as he opened the container and started to eat, instantly. Papyrus was never the best at cooking… but Sans still always ate it, because he knew how much love was really put into it.

 

Neither of you spoke after that… it was just a comfortable silence where you both sat and ate, occasionally giving glances at each other. He felt so happy with this… with how it felt, and how you seemed okay with him being so close even after what had happened before.

 

He was expecting you to scream and run when he approached you at lunch, but you didn’t.

 

You ate with him.

 

He couldn’t have been happier with the outcome.

 

~~...unless of course you were sitting on his face.~~

 

…

 

...Lunch eventually ended, and he left right away, knowing his thoughts were no longer safe.

 

Right after lunch, Sans had Math. It went by quickly, since he kept his head down most of the time, and used his phone a lot. All he wanted to do was go home, but… right after school, he had a job to go to.

 

As soon as the bell rung, he had to go to work, and try to survive hell for a little longer. He didn’t even have time to go home first, he had to put his things into his locker and then he took a shortcut straight to the shop.

 

It was a high end place that most people didn’t bother spending their money in unless they were practically rich, so he never really saw anybody from the school inside, thankfully. Also, the place was pretty monster friendly, and nobody tolerated racism. If you didn’t like monsters, then you didn’t have to shop here according to the manager.

 

He was able to just kick back most of the time, since people helped themselves when they were older. Only time he needed to do anything is if the clothing got messed up on the display or when the few people wanted to check out.

 

...It was a slow day, for the most part.

 

But that didn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


	6. work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never expected to see you here, of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's a necessary one. 
> 
> Things are starting to happen ;)

You took your car to the mall, not knowing the area well enough to go to any other stores or shops around the town, so you were lucky that your mom had dragged you to the mall a week prior, so you knew a few shops that were in it. Some of them you were a big fan of, and others you had always wanted to try out, so you figured it would be a good first step to try out some familiars. 

 

You parked close to the entrance, feeling lucky that there was a parking spot open, and entered, instantly being overwhelmed by the amount of people that were actually inside of the mall. It wasn’t over crowded, no, but you didn’t do well with  _ any _ type of crowd, especially in a closed space. 

 

When you first walked in, there was a food court, and your nose was instantly violated by the smell of cheap imitation chinese food and extremely unhealthy pretzels. You didn’t really know where you were going or which way, so you just quickly walked past all of the food and headed to your right, trying your best to trust your instincts. You were pretty sure there had been a Hot Topic down that way, and it never hurt to look inside for accessories or random novelty crap that you could put around your bedroom for the rare times you were actually  _ in _ your bedroom.

 

...But you couldn’t find it.

 

All you could find was some expensive looking clothes store, and a nail salon, and since you didn’t exactly want to spend the next two hours getting mannies and peddies… you opted for the clothing store.

 

As soon as you stepped in, you were instantly slapped in the face with the smell of overly strong perfume and the scent that new clothing always gave off. It was like a cologne bottle had thrown up over all of the clothes, and nobody had bothered to clean it up. It made your head hurt the second you entered, but you forced yourself to ignore it. You had been in hundreds of other stores that all had the same intense scent, only somehow this one seemed to be the worst for some reason. You decided it was probably best not to question it, and instantly headed for the women’s department, first, knowing you were probably going to check the men's section after for oversized shirts.

 

You didn’t exactly have a boyfriend to steal them from, so that was the next best thing.

 

You started looking on one of the display tables at shirts, noting that they were all really cute, but they were super expensive. If it had been your money that you were spending you would have left the second you entered, but hey, your mom wanted you to get clothes, so why not splurge. But still, you couldn’t help but wish there had been some kind of sale going on, at least… it seemed to be  _ a bit  _ too much, even for your mom.

 

“...hey.”

 

You almost screamed when you heard a voice behind you, familiar and deep, sending a mix of anxiety and safety throughout your body. The voice made you wanna run away just as much as it made you wanna get closer.

 

...You instantly recognized it, of course, since you had spoken to it less than five hours ago.

 

You turned around, and weren’t surprised to find that you were right, and that the voice did in fact belong to the same skeleton you had sat with at lunch. 

 

Sans. He looked tired, but the soft smile on his face made  _ your _ face feel hot. You felt vulnerable and strange, yet somehow also safe and warm.

 

You could tell he worked there, since he was wearing a name tag. You didn’t know wether to feel embarrassed or proud that you were in there, since everything was so expensive. You were a little surprised that he was able to work there in the first place, since he was a monster and not all placed were monster friendly… but you liked it. Liked that not every high-end store was prejudice and rude.

 

“...H-Hey,” You greeted him back, realizing you hadn’t said anything for a good minute, “...You work here?” You felt like an idiot the second the question left your mouth. Of course he worked there, you had just confirmed that in your own head!

 

“yeah. have for about a month… you uh… you shop here before?” He asked, sounding just as anxious and nervous as you felt, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. You didn’t know why, but you found it kind of adorable in the back of your mind.

 

“...No, first time in here,” You admitted, glancing back at the shirts neatly folded on the table, before dropping your voice down to a soft whisper and looking back at him, “Everything’s really expensive.”

 

He smiled again, this time it seeming more genuine. “yeah. not a lot of people come here, really. just old people mostly, or really rich kids.”

 

You felt embarrassed by that statement. Did that mean you classified as a rich kid? You never really considered yourself one, just… thought you were well off. Thought you were taken care of really well.

 

...For some reason you really didn’t want him to know just how much money you actually had.

 

“...Yeah. I didn’t realize how expensive it was before I came in,” You told him softly, not lying, and not telling him the truth, either. It had looked expensive from the outside, sure, but you didn’t think it would be over one hundred dollars for a shirt.

 

Seemed a bit much.

 

“well, i can help you if you wanna get shit? there is a clearance rack in the back, for now. they’re trying to sell all of the items from last month.”

 

...A part of you really wanted to leave. Wanted to get away from him, because he still scared you for some reason. You knew how to hide it and be civil of course, but his eyes were absolutely terrifying. On the other hand, you really didn’t want to leave. You wanted to stay, and you wanted to stay close to him. It made no sense to you, and it made it really fucking hard to make a decision. Your head was screaming at you to leave, while your chest was aching at the thought of going anywhere else. You didn’t understand why it was happening, but you were afraid to question it.

 

...And besides, the clothes were cute… and a clearance rack was always good?

 

There were a few other people in the store anyways, so it wasn’t like you were alone with him. You would be fine… just had to be careful, and had to keep your eye on him.

 

“...Y-Yeah. Sure, uh… how often do they do clearance sales?” You asked, as he started to lead you to the back of the store, thankfully there being an old couple in the back as well. The entire store was pretty big, so you counted yourself pretty lucky that they just so happened to be there.

 

“end of every month. usually from the twenty-seventh to the last day,” He explained, as he stood next to a rack of clothes. On the top, it clearly stated that it was the clearance rack, so you felt kind of stupid that you didn’t explore more earlier. You started to look through the clothes, almost instantly finding a cute shirt that was only thirty-five dollars. Still seemed a bit expensive for what it was, but since the original price tag said ninety, you decided it was a good deal.

 

“That’s pretty often… think this is cute?” You asked him, holding up the shirt you had grabbed, holding it out in front of your body so he could see. He was silent for a few minutes, just staring at the piece of clothing, and you took that as a bad sign.

 

You started to lower the shirt again, planning to put it back since you felt so suddenly discouraged, when he finally spoke up.

 

“...i-it is, yeah… really… r-really cute,” He told you, stumbling and stuttering his words. You blinked and looked at him, a bit confused by his sudden shift in composure. He would anxious, and nervous… it was a completely different mood from what it was a few moments prior.

 

You were pretty sure he was just saying it because he wanted to make a sale, but hell, it was working on you with how cute his voice sounded.

 

“...Thanks. Uh… I’ll probably just get this. Don’t wanna go broke,” You teased him softly, actually meaning it in the back of your mind. Everything here was pricey, so you were lucky to find this diamond in the rough, when even  _ it _ was pricey. 

 

You were really only buying it because he said it was cute, which you didn’t even understand. Why did his opinion suddenly matter so much? You had just met him that day… you weren’t sure if it was a crush, or what, but if it was then it wasn’t like any type of crush you had ever experienced before. It just… you suddenly really cared what he thought, while at the same time not wanting him to like you at all?

 

You confused yourself. You just wanted to feel accepted by him, even though he terrified you.

 

...But at the same time it made sense. You would rather be friends with a bear than be its prey. Being hugged by a beast was a lot safer than being chased down by one. You never want to cross the person with more power or dominance. It never ended well.

 

“you sure? there’s a lot more here,” He offered, sounding like he didn’t want to push you, but his job required him to.

 

You smiled. “I’m good. Can you check me out?”

 

“...of course.”

 

He led you to the front of the store again, and quickly rung up your shirt before stuffing it into a bag. The bags were custom made for the store, with the name being on them, and they seemed to be pretty good quality. You would probably use it later for the next time you moved, for miscellaneous items and what not.

 

“okay. that’ll be twenty eight dollars,” He told you, making you pause.

 

“...The shirt said it was thirty two?” You pointed out, suddenly confused, but definitely not complaining.

 

“it is. i’m giving you my employee discount… think of it as a welcoming gift,” He told you, that same charming smile plastered on his face. He was being so nice… you didn’t know whether to find it suspicious, or comforting. Maybe there were actually some nice people around.

 

...You hoped for the former.

 

“...Are you sure?” You asked, feeling a bit bad. He didn’t know you and didn’t owe you anything, and this entire time you had been fearing him for literally no reason. You even offended him at lunch, making a stupid joke about his mother, who turned out to be dead. You had even internally accused him of staring into your window at night, and here he was, showing you kindness.

 

You didn’t deserve it.

 

“course. what are friends for?” He asked, as he entered something into the computer, assumedly his employee discount.

 

...Friends.

 

You had a friend.

 

“...Thank you. Seriously,” You said softly, as he handed back your mothers card, and then handed you the bag with your shirt in it, stuffing your receipt inside as well, “I don’t know how I can repay you for that.”

 

“...hang out with me sometime, yeah? we can grab a bite to eat or something. tomorrow, after school.”

 

...You blinked, a little surprised by the offer. That was it? You would have expected something like doing his homework for him, or letting him cheat off of you during a test, but just that? Hanging out?

 

...You didn’t really have any other friends to choose from, so regardless of your irrational fear of him, you wanted to take him up on his offer.

 

“...Yeah. Sure,” You confirmed, before you quickly exited the store, walking fast and suddenly feeling very anxious.

 

...Did you just agree to a date?

 

**_…_ **

  
  


You drove home right after you bought the shirt, knowing for a fact that your mother was going to be upset that you had only bought one shirt, but you didn’t care. You needed to go home, and you needed to be alone, even if it meant having to go into your own room. It wasn’t that bad during the day time, but it still freaked you out because you would be on edge expecting something to be there.

 

But for now, you just needed to deal with it.

 

Thankfully your mother wasn’t there when you opened the door, so you were able to escape up to your room right away. You quickly put the new shirt into your closet and threw the bag in there as well, before turning to the window out of instinct. You felt on edge, and you needed to look to make sure nothing was there.

 

It was empty, which should have been a relief to you, but… there were also no street lights near by which could have been what you always saw.

 

...Nothing made sense. 

 

You were scared.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


...You walked in the entrance of the store, catching Sans by complete surprise.

 

_ What the fuck were you doing there? _

 

...He wasn’t complaining of course, he loved seeing you, it just… it was an overpriced store, and it was the last place he would have ever expected to run into you.

 

...But then again, your house was fancy, and all of your belongings in your room were pretty expensive looking, too. Maybe your parents were loaded or something, because really that was the only way you were ever going to be able to shop here, unless you were splurging or somebody got you a gift card.

 

...He wanted to approach you, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not. He knew you were still pretty freaked out by him, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause more problems for you by freaking you out.

 

You didn’t notice him, and instead the display table towards the front caught your attention. You started to look through the clothes that he had just folded, while he continued to argue with himself in his head.

 

On on hand, he could approach you, and he could possibly get rejected or you could have a conversation… on the other, you could get freaked out and run away, and or possible slap him.

 

…

 

Fuck it.

 

He took a deep breath and approached you, deciding it was the best course of action. He would rather do it and get rejected, rather than not do it and spend forever wondering what could have happened if he had.

 

“...hey.”

 

You were clearly taken back by his voice, since your shoulders tensed up and you flinched slightly. He felt bad for making you anxious, but he couldn’t stop now that he had started to speak to you. You turned around, and didn’t seem very surprised to see him, which he wasn’t expecting. He doubted you would have recognized his voice, so it was kind of a pleasant surprise.

 

You looked him up and down, clearly a bit surprised to find that he had worked there, which really he took no offence to. He knew he looked out of place.

 

“...H-Hey,” You greeted him back, stuttering out of clear anxiety and fright. You still didn’t trust him, and he didn’t blame you for that at all. You would always glance at his sockets, and he knew you were suspicious of what you had been doing, “...You work here?”

 

“yeah. have for about a month… you uh… you shop here before?” He asked you, knowing you most likely hadn’t. He had never seen you in there before, and he worked most days. It was possible for you to have come in while he wasn’t working, but it was unlikely.

 

“...No, first time in here… everything’s really expensive,” You told him, glancing back at the table with the clothing on it. 

 

He couldn’t argue with you on that one.

 

“yeah. not a lot of people come here, really. just old people mostly, or really rich kids,” He told you, getting the feel that you were one of those rich kids. He didn’t see anything wrong with that, though, he hoped one day he would be able to spoil his kids the way some people were able to spoil theirs.

 

“...Yeah. I didn’t realize how expensive it was before I came in,” You admitted, which he couldn’t blame you for.

 

He didn’t know before he started working there, either.

 

“well, i can help you if you wanna get shit? there’s a clearance rack in the back, for now. they’re trying to sell all of the items from last month,” He told you, feeling weird as he said these things. He felt out of place working there, which he always had… it was never his style, and he hated it. He was unprofessional and it was so clear, because he said words like ‘shit’ to a customer. He didn’t belong there.

 

You looked nervous as you looked around the store, not trying to hide that you were afraid to be alone with him. Again, he didn’t blame you, but it did kind of sting. He didn’t want to hurt you, so he hated that you thought he did.

 

But he had to admit, you were good at pretending you didn’t think he was scary when you spoke.

 

“...Y-Yeah. Sure, uh… how often do they do clearance sales?” You asked, as he led you back to the clearance rack. It was usually pretty empty, but he had just put it up that morning, so it had a few things that you might enjoy. He hoped so at least, because he didn’t want you to leave disappointed and empty handed… he wanted to spoil you, and wanted you to feel happy.

 

Hell, he would buy you things himself if it didn’t seem so creepy.

 

“end of every month. usually from the twenty-seventh to the last day,” He told you, as he stood next to the clearance rack, all ready for you to start looking. He was glad he was actually able to answer that question, since he rarely was able to. He knew next to nothing about the store, and he was a pretty shitty employee all in all… but he did his best, and tried not to get fired. God knew he needed the money.

 

He watched as you started to look through the clothes, examining price tags and probably internally scoffing at how outrageous even the  _ clearance  _ rack was. If he owned the place it definitely wouldn’t have had such expensive shit, he knew that for a fact.

 

“That’s pretty often…” You commented, as you picked out a shirt and held it in front of your body so he could see it, “Think this is cute?”

 

...He paused, at a loss of words.

 

It looked adorable out in front of you, the color matching your skin tone perfectly. It made your skin seem to glow, and it brought out your eyes more and more the longer you held it there. He would  _ die _ if you didn’t end up buying that shirt… he couldn’t stop staring as you held it there, but apparently he waited too long to speak because you started to lower it and looked a bit dejected.

 

“...i-it is, yeah… really… r-really cute,” He told you, unable to stop himself from stuttering. It was precious… he wanted to see you in it, and he was going to do whatever it took for that to happen.

 

Your cheeks flushed a light pink, and he knew he was getting his way.

 

“...Thanks. Uh… I’ll probably just get this. Don’t wanna go broke,” You teased him, but he was pretty sure that wouldn’t happen even if you bought more.

 

He felt happy that he was able to make you buy that, at least, though. He still didn’t want you to leave empty handed.

 

“you sure? there’s a lot more here,” He offered once more, making sure the request sounded friendly and not pushy, since he didn’t want to make you do anything that made you unhappy. The last thing he needed was for you to be even more afraid of him than you already were.

 

You smiled at him, and he felt his soul flutter. “I’m good. Can you check me out.”

 

...He could do a lot more than just _ ‘check you out.’ _

 

“...of course.”

 

He led you back to the front of the store, and rung up the shirt you were buying before putting it into one of the bags. He always thought the bags were tacky and annoying… but at least they were durable.

 

...Before he could give you your total, however, he quickly punched in his number and added in his employee discount.

 

“okay. that’ll be twenty eight dollars,” He told you, planning to take care of the tax himself, at least.

 

You paused for a moment, clearly confused. “...The shirt said it was thirty two?”

 

He didn’t want to lie, so he was honest with you.

 

“it is. i’m giving you my employee discount… think of it as a welcoming gift,” He explained, keeping a gentle smile on his face so you didn’t get scared or think it was creepy.

 

“...Are you sure?”

 

“course. what are friends for?” He asked, almost regretting his words the second they came out.

 

...Did that sound creepy?

 

Should he not have referred to you as a  _ friend? _

 

...You didn’t comment on it, so he tried not to overthink it.

 

“...Thank you. Seriously. I don’t know how I can repay you for that,”  You said as you took back your card and the bag, where he had stuffed your receipt into. Your voice was soft, and lovely… so clearly feeling awkward and nervous in this situation.

 

It was adorable.

 

...He knew a way you could pay him back.

 

“...hang out with me sometime, yeah? we can grab a bite to eat or something. tomorrow, after school,” He said, not even thinking before he spoke. He just wanted to be near you so bad, as often as he could… no matter what it took, he was going to make it happen.

 

...You looked shocked, and he instantly felt regret. Maybe that was a bad idea.

 

“...Yeah. Sure,” You confirmed, which he barely heard, since you left the store so fast.

 

…

 

...You actually agreed to going out to eat with him.

 

Holy shit.

 

...All he could think about for the rest of his shift, was how he was going to make it perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


	7. book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were slowly starting to trust him.
> 
> You just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Been a while since I've updated this story, but we're back! Been super busy with my personal life along with my other stories, so sorry for the short update, but let's get back into things.
> 
> Also, join the Discord server down in the end notes for updates and to just hang out and chat! <3 18+

You were so tired of the nightmares.

 

They were so often at this point, you still feared sleeping at night. You wanted to nap during the day, but every time you tried, you got in trouble for not being productive. You were miserable, and you had no way of coping or fixing the situation you were in. You just wanted to change bedrooms, but of course that wasn’t going to happen. Your parents wouldn’t help you do that, since they were constantly working and never home.

 

They had no time, and they wouldn’t spend the few moments they had of peace helping you move your furniture.

 

You just had to suffer through it.

 

But that night, it just… felt different. The nightmares happened often, yes, but when you woke up your window was opened.

 

_ That _ you definitely weren’t used to.

 

You always made sure that window was shut and locked tightly, so nothing would get in. There was no way in hell the wind could’ve opened it, either, so you had every right to be terrified. It wasn’t supposed to be opened.

 

Somebody did it, and it wasn’t you.

 

You made eye contact with the lights that were always there, and you wanted to look away. You never wanted to see them again, but you were just so frightened that you couldn’t even move your line of sight…

 

...And then the lights  _ blinked,  _ and you screamed.

 

Before the sound even came out of your mouth, they vanished completely, and you were frozen in fear. You were still staring at the same spot, trying to convince yourself that it was okay. It felt impossible to look away, and your entire body was shaking. You feared they would come back, and you refused to look away before that happened.

 

...Until your alarm went off.

 

It was time for you to wake up for school.

 

It still felt like it was three in the morning, so you felt… strange. You didn’t wanna get up, and you didn’t wanna move, but you knew you had to. At least enough to go and close your window.

 

You slowly pulled your body to sit up, and swing your feet over the side to stand, your legs shaky and unstable even as you were fully standing. You felt sick as you began to walk towards the window, your feet touching the cold wood with every step. The breeze coming from the window itself was pretty nice on your skin, but that didn’t change your feelings on it.

 

You glanced outside and around the area as best as you could, but… of course there wasn’t anything to see.

 

...Maybe it was just… a trick of the lights somehow. Even though there weren’t any.

 

The sudden smell of cooking butter hit your nose, and you realized your mom must be making pancakes… you were a bit surprised. She didn’t usually cook, so she must’ve woken up early this morning.

 

You shut the window and locked it before quickly changing out of your pajamas and making your way downstairs to see your mom.

 

She was making pancakes like you assumed, and she looked… a mess. She probably thought she had time for this, and then realized she didn’t half way through and was now rushing to try and get it done. She seemed to be almost done by the time you got there, so you didn’t bother offering to take over.

 

“...Morning,” You greeted her, as she put the last of the pancakes onto a plate and shut the stove off. 

 

You sat down at the counter as you watched her pour syrup on them, and then place them in front of you.

 

“Good morning, Y/n. I’m running late, so it’s just box mix,” She told you, sounding… very uninterested in the conversation. Almost like she was pre-annoyed with you. You didn’t bother saying anything about it.

 

“...Okay. Thanks.” You took a bite and were happy enough with the taste. Not the best, but hey, it was box mix.

 

You didn’t bother telling your mother about your nightmares anymore… she always told you they would go away eventually, and that you were just anxious about being in a new house. Either way, she never believed anything you said.

 

You’d just be wasting your breath.

 

She was rushing, almost out of the kitchen, when she paused, catching your attention as you looked over to her.

 

“Oh, yesterday, when I sent you to the mall… what did you get?”

 

...Of course she’d have to bring that up.

 

“...A shirt,” You told her, knowing she wouldn’t be happy or even satisfied with that. You were hoping she would just forget and never ask you about it.

 

She gave you a look as she let her lower arms drop to her side a little dramatically. You knew she wanted to yell at you, and scold you, but she didn’t have time for it, and she cared more about making it to her job on time.

 

“...Yeah,” You confirmed, taking another bite of your pancakes.

 

She sighed dramatically. “I told you to get  _ clothes, _ not a single shirt… whatever. Okay, bye. Don’t be late for school.”

 

That was more of a reaction than you expected to get while she was late, so you took it with a grain of salt. Maybe she wanted to talk to you a little bit longer today.

 

You watched as she left, not saying another word to add to the flames. You always knew it was best to extinguish the fights before they got too heated, or else they didn’t end for a  _ long _ time. Your mom definitely knew how to hold a grudge.

 

Your relationship with your mom was… strained, to say the least. Money raised you, not your mother.

 

You just didn’t bother trying to fix it anymore.

 

You finished your breakfast and left for school.

  
  


**_\---_ **

  
  


You weren’t expecting Sans to call your name as soon as you entered the building, and you weren’t sure how to react. You just… kept walking and pretended you didn’t see him.

 

You didn’t have anything against him. He was nice.

 

His eyes just scared you.

 

“y/n!”

 

He called your name again.

 

...You had to stop.

 

“Hey,” You said, turning and smiling at him. You didn’t wanna be here. You wanted to go home.

 

“you okay? you look pretty tired.”

 

In other words, you knew that meant you look like shit.

 

You rubbed your temples, feeling stress from as you spoke to him. You couldn’t look him in the sockets. “...No, yeah, you’re right. I’m exhausted.” There was no point in lying or hiding it. You weren’t sleeping very well.

 

He gave you a sympathetic smile and scratched the back of his skull. “sorry to hear that… do you wanna ditch class? go nap somewhere?”

 

…

 

...You didn’t really know him that well, and the thought of being alone with him made you uneasy. You didn’t want to.

 

“I’m good.” You’d rather get yelled at for falling asleep in class.

 

He nodded, clearly understanding your fears by the look of regret on his face. “alright. offer stands anytime,” The bell went off as he spoke, signaling the beginning of first period, “...science time.”

 

You smiled at him, but internally you felt sick. His eyes… they just reminded you way too much of your nightmares.

 

Something just wasn’t right here.

 

“...are you okay?”

 

...You didn’t wanna lie anymore.

 

You shook your head. You weren’t okay.

 

“...you wanna talk about it?” It was obvious he wasn’t expecting you to be honest about how you were feeling.

 

You sighed… you wanted to tell him and get it off of your chest, but at the same time, he was… so close to the issue. Or at least it felt like it.

 

You decided you could be vague. You had no obligations.

 

“I get really bad nightmares.”

 

His face seemed to soften somehow. “same here, kiddo. it’s pretty shitty.”

 

...Finally, somebody gets it.

 

“...Yeah. I get stared at through my window by something in my nightmares. I can’t move or go anywhere… all I can do is stare back.” You couldn’t tell him that was real… he’d never believe you. You had to pretend it was a part of the bad dreams.

 

He looked surprised.

 

“...that’s so scary.”

 

...It was nice to hear somebody actually sympathize with you instead of telling you it wouldn’t last.

 

“...What about yours?” You asked, not wanting your problems to take priority over his. His were important too, and you wanted to make sure he knew that. You were no better than him.

 

He shrugged. “ptsd related.”

 

…

 

“...Oh. I’m sorry.” That must be terrible… you felt genuinely bad for him.

 

“s’all good. what’s starting your issues?” He brought it back to you, so you didn’t push him ay further.

 

“It’s… it’s weird,” You told him, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of your neck.

 

He was quiet again for a few moments, and then he spoke up. “...you sure you don’t wanna skip? we don’t have to go and take a nap, we could just talk about this stuff.”

 

...You weren’t sure. You were still the new kid, and barely knew where anything was, including your classes. You hadn’t even memorized your schedule yet, so you  _ knew _ that should have been your main focus, yet…

 

...You were heavily considering it.

 

“...Where would we go?”

 

He gave you a reassuring smile, adding to your want to go with him. “back of the library. nobody ever checks.”

 

…”...Oh. Alright…” You figured you might as well. You were going on a date with him, after all… since he asked you at the store.

 

You had forgotten about it until just then.

 

You followed behind him as he led you around the school. You both walked past the Science classroom, and thankfully the teacher wasn’t outside the door. If he was, you would have had to go straight in.

 

He led you to the other side of the building, and sure enough, the library was eventually in front of you.

 

You both walked to the back of the room and took a seat on the floor, your backs against the wall as you looked at each other. You knew that if you acted like you belonged there, nobody would bother you, but… you weren’t the best actress.

 

“...explain,” he said, suddenly, catching you off guard.

 

“...Explain?” You asked, not exactly sure what he was talking about.

 

“your nightmares.”

 

…

 

...Oh.

 

...You didn’t see any harm in letting it out. 

 

“...Well, every night, I see like… eyes looking into my window? I think I’m just tired and hallucinating, but… it makes me paranoid and scared.” You just wished all of it would go away.

 

You wished you could move back to your old house.

 

“...street light?” He offered, and you wished that were the case.

 

“None in that area.”

 

“...hm. maybe an animal?”

 

“Too far apart from each other. Animal eyes and like… kinda close together, y’know? It’s large, like a person, which is why I think it’s just night terrors.” It seemed humanly impossible… aside from his eye lights, you had never seen anything close to it.

 

He looked deep in thought for a moment, like he was trying to think of a logical explanation, but he just couldn’t.

 

“...i’m sorry. that sounds awful.”

 

It was.

 

You shrugged. “I’m considering just getting some blinds. Big heavy ones, that nobody can see through.”

 

“that’s probably a good idea.”

 

“It would make me feel better at least… help me sleep at night.” That’s all you wanted.

 

“i’m sure you can buy some.”

 

“...Maybe I need to just stop being a little bitch.” You couldn’t tell if your fears were valid or not. You couldn't tell if he genuinely thought you should, or if he was just telling you what you wanted to hear.

 

He shrugged and chuckled, the sound soft and sending a small shiver down your back. You kind of hated it.

 

“you have a reason to be scared, kid.”

 

Did you, though?

 

“Not really. I feel like random hallucinations aren’t a good enough reason for me to be acting like this.” You sighed… you were a mess.

 

“it can be scary, sweetheart.”

 

“Yeah, it just…”

 

…

 

... _ Sweetheart? _

 

He smiled at you. “you can vent to me at any time, kid.”

 

...The fear you had for him was slowly starting to deteriorate. You just… he seemed so nice. You had no right to judge him over your stupid fears.

 

It was wrong and racist. He couldn’t control his eyes.

 

“i gave you my number yesterday, right?” He asked.

 

He had… you still had it in your phone. “...I’m not really good at texting or calling.” You always forgot to reach out or respond.

 

“that’s fine. always there if you need it.”

 

You smiled at him. You felt bad for how anxious you were earlier… he seemed like such a sweet guy, and you didn’t even give him the benefit of the doubt. You were kind of an asshole for that… he deserved common courtesy at the very least.

 

“...Thank you.” Words weren’t enough, but… you were very grateful somebody was there for you.

 

“anytime, pal.”

 

He went from platonic to romantic nicknames faster than the flick of a light switch.

 

“...You know it’s likewise, right? You can talk to me anytime.” You’d pick up the phone eventually.

 

“talkin to you right now.”

 

You chuckled. “Not like that.”

 

“yeah, i know,” He booped your nose, “we have a date later, anyways.”

 

...You smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
